conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Dieber
Republican Dieber or Dieber is a country of humans situated at the south of mainland continent Hanver. It is the only democratic country in Hanver and its people are proud of its origin and way of governing itself. Its capital is Ferusin and its leader is Head Minister Darren Erlton. =Origin= Its is the first name of its founder, Dieber the Wise. The jewel Cazembre, the Sapphire, is the country's national treasure. =Geography= This southern country is bounded in the north by Frebe, in the east by Lesser Belaroth Sea, Nasetium Isles of the Somasha Archipelago in the southwest, and finally in the west by Temesvar Sea. The entire land is a combination of fertile lands and harsh deserts. The western highlands of the country are situated in the Kasergh Mountains and the Vallarus Desert. It is suitable pasture land for the country's flocks of animals. The eastern lowlands include large sections of rain forests and plains. It is where the capital and its major cities are situated. The entire land is divided into ten states governed by a Governor, metropolitan cities (self-governing cities that are not part of any province) and special city. The capital city of Ferusin is a special city while there is ten metropolitan cities. The ten states of Dieber with their capital city are: *'Hansen' - Ulfur *'Umice' - Rigena City *'Ilaya' - Asmara *'Aztreas' - Erinyeus *'Jurgeo' - Algeo *'Gradcliff' - Agax *'Baskell' - Decularis *'Wrenssyd' - Trubbond *'Rouena' - Angevind *'Firthick' - Fortouse =Religion= The most dominant religion here is the worship of Madonna, the Moon Goddess. The Bishop of Leger is the leader of this part of the continent in terms of ecclesiastical and spiritual domain. Kore Perugia is the current bishop of Leger. =Government= The highest authority in Dieber is the Head Minister. He is the commander-in-chief and chief executor of the Dieberan Constitution. As head of the state, he has the power to veto any new laws, suspend elected officials, and appoint military commanders. That is under some certain rules from it's constitution which limits his power. He only serves for four year term and cannot be re-elected. Once the term has been served, the Head Minister will retired from politics and state affairs. The Head Minister is a member of a ten-man council known as Dieberan State Council. The other nine members are called State Ministers. They are helpers of the Head Ministers and assists in state affairs. These State Ministers are given the task to head the different department of the country (i.e. the Ministry of Education, the Ministry of War). They are also the ones who elect the Head Ministers from their own ranks. Another council called the Dieberan Assembly is the one who elects the next incoming State Minister among the candidates chosen by the State Council. The members of the Assembly consists of middle-class, merchants, philosophers, and small time politicians. The State Council choose among its 250 members to be candidates for elections of officials amongst the people of Dieber. To be a member of the Dieberan Assembly, he should represent a particular a district of a particular region and be elected by the people. Although the legislative authority rest at the hands of the Assembly, it's still the council's decision to approve their legislation. Once a retiring Head Minister is on their way to retirement, the State Ministers hold a meeting about who will be the next head Minister. When it is decided who among them will be the next Head Minister, they invested in him all the executive power of the head Minister. Then, they will find new candidates qualified to be a State Minister. Then the Assembly elects among the candidates chosen by the State Council. Then all the power of a State Minister is invested to the newly-elected candidate. The different regions in Dieber are governs by the Governor, who is an appointed by the Dieberan Assembly. He usually have a four-year term in office and can be impeach if necessary. He is assisted by a five-man council Regional Council which include the Vice Governor, Secretary of Region, Regional Court Commandant and the Regional Finance Warden. They must be elected by the people for four years-term who are subjected to impeachment if found inefficient. The next is the City/Town Warden who governs the cities and towns within the region. He is also a member of the Assembly and elected by the people. Same as the Governor, the Warden has his own five-man council that includes the Vice Warden, Finance Warden, Court Warden and the Secretary Warden who are members of the Assembly and elected by the people. The last is the Village Sheriff who governs the villages near and within the cities. He is not required to become a member of the assembly and is required to be elected. He is assisted by the town council composed of qualified residents of the village. See also *Dieberan Armed Force